1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extracts of periwinkle seed and to their use for stimulating cell respiration, and also cell growth, and for protecting against free radicals, in particular in the cosmetic and/or dermatological fields. More especially, such extracts may be used in compositions intended for preventing and/or combatting skin ageing and/or for protecting the skin, hair, and/or mucosae.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the cosmetic and dermatological fields, much effort is expended in the search for agents which will stimulate cell respiration and cell growth and which will protect cells against the effects of free radicals. Such agents are desired for use in compositions for preventing and/or combatting the ageing of skin and/or for protecting the skin, hair, and/or mucosae. However, to date, no completely satisfactory agents or compositions are known.
The periwinkle is a plant found in shady places, having blue flowers with spreading lobes and shiny leaves. Two major families of periwinkle are distinguished, the American periwinkle or Vinca rosea, and the tropical periwinkle or Catharanthus roseus. Periwinkle leaves and stems are known to contain alkaloids which have advantageous pharmacological properties. As a result, periwinkles are used, for example, in antidiarrheal and antihaemorrhagic preparations, and for preventing the onset of lactation. Alkaloids isolated from the American periwinkle are used, in particular, for the treatment of Hodgkin's disease or of certain malignant tumors.
However, periwinkle seeds have never been subjected hitherto to research with a view to determining particular properties.
Thus, there remains a need for agents and compositions which are effective for stimulating cell respiration and cell growth and protecting cells from the effects of free radicals. There also remains a need for agents and compositions useful for preventing and/or combatting the ageing of skin and/or for protecting the skin, hair, and/or mucosae.